Blaine
by dbi
Summary: Le nom résonnait en lui depuis le moment où Artie le prononça. One Shot qui se situe dans le rêve "La vie est belle" d'Artie dans Glee, Actually. TRADUCTION.


**T/N: Traduction autorisée du superbe OS de YourPinkDiary que vous pouvez retrouver en version original en rajoutant "/s/8795700/1/Blaine" ou sur le profil de l'auteur "/u/1547839/YourPinkDiary". J'ai beaucoup cet OS, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour l'auteure de ce OS.**

**En ce qui concerne _Beauty and His Monster_, je pense mettre en pause cette traduction puisque l'auteur a arrêté d'uploader l'histoire. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui attendait la suite. Si l'auteur vient à poster de nouveaux chapitres, je reprendrais, bien sûr, la traduction. Et pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires j'espère poster de nouveaux chapitres rapidement. **

**J'arrête ici mon blabla, bonne lecture !**

**A/N : Parce qu'ils auraient forcement fini par se rencontrer. **

* * *

_Blaine._

La première fois qu'il entendit ce nom fut par l'intermédiaire d'Artie Abrams, qui pour une raison quelconque avait essayé d'arrêter ses amis athlètes de leur routine quotidienne d'intimidation. Il leur avait crié après à propos de chant et de musique, ou quelque chose. Kurt n'était pas trop sûr. Artie lui avait ensuite demandé pourquoi il était toujours au lycée alors qu'il aurait dû être diplômé. Ensuite il avait dit :

_'qu'est-ce que Blaine pense de ça ?'_

_Blaine._

Le nom restait bloqué dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à l'en faire sortir, peu importe le moyen essayé. Le nom ne voulait tout simplement pas s'en aller.

_Blaine._

Il n'arrêtait pas de résonner encore et encore dans son esprit, comme si certaines parties de lui criaient 'Aller ! C'est évident. Tu le sais.' mais il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas de Blaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le nom lui restait tellement dans la tête. Il avait sûrement dû entendre des milliers de noms dans sa vie, pour des milliers de raisons différentes et aucun d'entre eux ne lui étaient restés autant en tête. Pas comme ça.

Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il y avait avec Artie non plus. Il était obsédé par le fait de reformer le Glee club, bien qu'il n'existait plus depuis des années, ils étaient tous supposés l'intégrer. Il admettait que l'image d'Artie Abrams en train de danser avec des maracas avait presque fait valoir le tout. Et peut-être que dans une autre vie il l'aurait rejoint. Mais en ce moment, il essayait juste de finir le reste de l'année scolaire en vie.

_Blaine._

Pendant des semaines, le nom resta bloqué dans son esprit. Quand il était assis en classe. Quand il était poussé contre les casiers. Quand il conduisait pour rentrer des cours. Il restait bloqué encore et encore. Et ne disparaissait jamais.

_Blaine. _

Puis un jour où il faisait froid et pleuvait, l'hiver approchait à grands pas et il ne désirait rien de plus qu'une tasse chaude de café. Le seul endroit convenable pour en avoir était le Lima Bean, qu'il évitait habituellement parce que c'était un lieu populaire fréquenté par les élèves du lycée. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait le gérer. Que serait le pire qu'ils pourraient faire ? Sûrement pas plus de dégâts qu'ils n'en avaient déjà fait, depuis les quatre et demie dernières années passées.

Il commanda son mocha allégé et attendit qu'on l'appelle, alors qu'il se tenait droit à côté d'une table de garçons à l'air intimidant d'une école privée qui parlaient en riant bruyamment. Kurt serra son sac contre lui, comme si le geste le rendrait un peu plus invisible. Les gens en général le rendaient nerveux. Un paquet d'ados bruyants ? Encore plus.

'Un mocha allégé pour Kurt, et un café moyen pour Blaine.'

La serveuse prononça le nom au moment où Kurt était sur le point d'attraper son café et il se figea.

_Blaine. _

Il hasarda un coup d'œil au garçon vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine et rouge de la Dalton académie. Peau bronzée, yeux noisettes et sombres, cheveux plaqués. Il était... Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer.

Blaine devait certainement l'avoir vu l'observer car il releva rapidement les yeux après avoir sucré son café et offrit un petit sourire à Kurt. Kurt le regarda avec surprise et au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il aurait été poli de sourire en retour, Blaine était rassis avec ses amis.

Kurt haussa les épaules et commença à partir. Il y avait un million de Blaine dans le monde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Artie aurait parlé de quelqu'un d'aussi attirant que ce garçon de Dalton ? Il était arrivé à la porte quand quelqu'un appela son nom.

'Kurt !'

Il se retourna. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit Blaine arriver vers lui.

'Oui ?'

'Je euh... Je pense que j'ai pris le mauvais gobelet.'

'Oh.' Kurt baissa les yeux sur le gobelet dans sa main, et bien évidemment le nom de Blaine était griffonné à l'arraché dessus. 'Désolé.'

'Non, non c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.'

'C'est pas grave.' Dit Kurt doucement, frissonnant lorsque leurs doigts s'effleurèrent pendant l'échange des cafés.

'J'ai mis du sucre dedans. Tu prends du sucre avec le tien ?' Demanda Blaine.

'Euh, non, mais ce n'est pas grave.'

'Non.' Blaine secoua la tête. 'Ça ne va pas. Laisse-moi t'en acheter un autre.'

'Vraiment-' Commença à insister Kurt.

'S'il te plaît.' Et ensuite Blaine lui lança le plus triste regarde de chiot que Kurt n'ait jamais vu et il ne pouvait pas ne pas donner au garçon ce qu'il voulait. 'C'est bientôt Noël, laisse-moi avoir l'esprit de Noël.'

'Ok.' Kurt hocha la tête. 'Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, tu peux m'acheter un autre café.'

Le sourire qui s'étala sur le visage de Blaine à ces mots en valu la peine, et Kurt suivit Blaine à la fin de la file d'attente. Kurt passa sa commande, et Blaine la paya. Kurt s'attendait à ce que Blaine retourne s'asseoir avec ses camarades de classe, mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta avec Kurt pendant qu'il attendait sa boisson.

'Alors... Tu vas à l'école vers ici ?' Demanda-t-il.

'Ouais... Je, euh, je vais à McKinley.'

'Oh cool. J'ai failli aller là-bas, je vis dans le même quartier. Mais euh... mes parents ont pensé que Dalton était une option plus sûre.'

'Plus sûre ?' Kurt ne put s'en empêcher.

Blaine haussa les épaules. 'Contre l'intimidation.'

'Oh...'

Son 'oh' avait sûrement dû en dire beaucoup plus que ce Kurt avait cru, car Blaine leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard curieux, triste et Kurt pouvait voir les questions se bousculer sur le bout de sa langue lorsque sa commande fut appelée.

'Un mocha allégé pour Kurt.'

Kurt s'avança pour s'en emparer. Il se retourna, toujours surpris de voir que Blaine se tenait là, à le regarder.

'Merci pour le café, Blaine.' Dit-il, laissant le nom rouler sur sa langue, presque un peu triste que ce soit la dernière fois.

Blaine haussa les épaules. 'De rien.'

Kurt hocha la tête, et s'avança pour partir, quand Blaine tendit soudainement le bras et attrapa son bras. Kurt se raidit pendant un instant, des flashs des footballeurs l'attrapant violemment avant de le balancer contre les casiers durs lui revenant en mémoire.

'Attends,' dit Blaine.

Kurt ne dit rien, il attendit, respirant faiblement.

'Tu veux... tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?'

'Je...' Il cligna des yeux.

Blaine lui offrit un chaleureux et réconfortant sourire. 'Aller... Ils sont vraiment sympas, peut-être un peu fous... Je te promets.'

'Je euh... Je devrais-'

'Kurt,' Blaine se rapprocha un peu plus. 'Excuse-moi si j'ai tout faux, mais, on dirait que tu aurais besoin d'un ami ou deux et je,' Kurt aurait juré qu'il rougissait. 'T'as l'air cool. J'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître.'

'Tu vas te rendre compte que tu te trompes totalement, je suis le contraire de cool.' Dit Kurt. 'Mais... Je vais tenter ma chance cette fois.'

Blaine lui fit ce même sourire, celui où il avait l'air d'un enfant se réveillant pour découvrir que Noël deviendrait journalier et guida rapidement Kurt à la table des garçons.

'Warblers, j'aimerais vous présenter mon nouvel ami, Kurt.'

Le nom de Blaine passa de celui qui résonnait dans l'esprit de Kurt comme une question sans réponse à celui qui faisait battre son cœur à la simple mention. Il passa d'un nom ordinaire, à celui qui signifiait tout pour Kurt. Il ne comprit jamais comment Artie avait su à propos de Blaine, et avait su que Blaine voudrait un jour dire le monde pour Kurt. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il l'avait trouvé.

_Blaine._


End file.
